warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
~warriors rp~ Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Archives *''Approved'' - (1) *''Declined'' - (1) Nighttail ~ For Approval This is Nighttail. I'm REALLY proud of her though I know there's something wrong.Crowfeather/Sig 23:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The shading is ok. Change the colour of the earpink, and make sure it's blurred slightly. It looks good with no nosepink... Just the earpink ^-^ Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 08:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) '''RE UPS '''Crowfeather01 22:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Pretty. ouo Smudge the tail just a bit and lighten and blur the earpink. ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 23:04, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re ups 'Crowfeather01 23:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Erm, doesn't make a new picture. Just overwrite the old one (which means keep the same name). The charart around the earpink is blurred... fix that? ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 23:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Crow should be excused about the tail. The smudge tool on Pixlr is messed up. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 05:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) At least gaussian blur? ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 00:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE UPS ~Crow~ (talk) 19:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Can someone comment?? ~Crow~ (talk) 19:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh, Nighttail is a she-cat... Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Um... this is the male blank... -wince- You can just add eyelashes. 19:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE-UPS If I don't get it this time. I'm going to dieCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The ''Warriors Geek]] 22:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Looks good! All you have to do is BLUR THE EARPINK! :D 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE UPS I BLURRED THE EAR PINKCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 11:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The shading on the legs are waaay too dark. 23:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Crys on this. The shading needs to be blurred a lot, its a white cat, it shouldn't show up as if shes in a dark forest. ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) REUPSCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 00:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) LLAMA REUPS AGAIN (BTW I blurred the freakin' ears a lot. And I do like them like this..)Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 11:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's overblurred now. xD But the shading lightness is nice. Please don't thumbnail, just post as File:Nighttail.warrior.png. 01:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) UGGGGG Really!Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 20:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Shortfurred Loner Blanks ~ For Approval Boop~ Yes, I realize they're a tad too big. I'll do the longfur later, and I'm adding the female in a sec. And yes, the right eye looks derpy, and the tail doesn't connect with the arse. I'll fix those later xD Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 02:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) the female. [[User:Spottedpool AutumnClan|Spottedpool AutumnClan] (talk) 02:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. Just smoothen the lineart, make the eyes more rounder and more... eyelike, neaten the mouth and everything else, shrink the blank, and add those thingies on the ears. —'' '''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 02:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Bring the back leg in, or make it smaller. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 02:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 19:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) asdf I'll post in a sec BLJEAGPIHGRYW for some reason the only thing that's different is the size... idk why. stupid changes. I'll try and fix it... x.x ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 00:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The lineart is blurred... fix that? 00:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) And it's still too big. 00:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Crys, the image is around the same size as Leggo's blanks she made. And you need to wait for the newer version to pop up to see the lineart isn't blurred; I made sure of that. ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 00:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, a leader is bigger because.. um, it's a leader? And the lineart needs to be thicker. Trace over it with pencil tool, size 1 again. 00:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll thicken the lineart, but I don't want to change the size again. There are loners that can be bigger than some leaders. ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 00:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, it shows the importance of the cat... and a loner isn't as important as a leader, so it should be shrunken. And the lineart needs to be smoothened out. 00:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The lineart looks crumbly, and its extremly thin. Theres also waste around the image, including within the cat, mostly in the face. ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Redshade (W) ~ For Approval Like it? COMMENT. NAOW!!!! IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 21:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Remove the waste by the paws, add earpink, blur the shading, and define the eye depth (or add). ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 00:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Change the colour and make it darker. It looks too... pink. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 01:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Pixlr crashed and I only got as far as it is. It will not actually let me do anything. Earpink was ruined, it won't define anything. Shading will not do anything, I'm redoing, IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay. ouo 19:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Pixlr is currently being a jerk, so could you gimme a while? Is not Creepy 22:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll try. x3 23:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 09:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm downloading GIMP. I have a WIndows Computer now~ Is not Creepy 05:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Nighttail (D) ~ For Approval Here's Nighttail. I'm going to redo the warrior now too. ~Crow~ (talk) 19:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Make sure not to thumbnair. Lighten the shading and blur the earpink. ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) .O. As Cry said, shading and earpink. SEXY. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 21:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Wait... I'm confused. HOW is this one longhaired, but the Warrior one is short? 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 05:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) GAH And Dawn the pixlr blurring thing dosen't work... ~Crow~ (talk) 19:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) '''RE UPS '~Crow~ (talk) 19:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The shading is still a tad too dark. I can teach you how to make it lighter. .o. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) GAH. OK, Crys umm... if you can join the chat any time?~Crow~ (talk) 19:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha- I forgot. ._. When do you get on? 19:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot and ear pink as well, and maybe add a bit more eye depth? ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) If that's shading on the paws lighten it a lot. I am [[Fawnpaw|'Cinder']] 19:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Feathermist Feathermist -sighs- It's my first black and white cat!~Crow~ (talk) 19:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Use gaussian blur on the earpink. Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You're getting better~ Define the shading on the black? ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Blur the black. 22:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The way the black goes down his body is unrealistic, it should look more furrier, and not that perfect. ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The earpink should be also blurre.d 18:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello? 02:14, April 9, 2013 (UTC) REUPSCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 23:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Make the black lighter~ Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 23:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Rowan is taking overCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The ''Warriors Geek]] 00:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Crow and Rowan, but no. Crow, I won't let her. All you need to do now is blur the earpink, and I'd approve it. I won't let you give up when you're so close. 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 05:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawn. This is her charart. She gets to make her own choices; she doesn't need someone to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. If Rowan is taking over with Crow's permission, let it be. It's Crow's choice, after all, and um, still working? 23:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Kit Blanks ~ For Approval Here is the kit blank. Crys helped me too. (1 male short. 2 female short) I tried.. ~Crow~ (talk) 23:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Very good! Make the lines smoother, and that's it. So make the back legs, tail and back less bumpy! 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe thicken the lineart, too. .o. Also, make the longhaired blanks? —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Just decline it. I'm never going to finish them.Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 21:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) If it was a request, then ok. ~ Dawn Dawn is taking over. ;) 22:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The lines are extremly crumbly, I dont think there should be whiskers tbh, and the hip is like, pointed. The tail is thicker as you go along, and the face is kinda pointed too. ♥Stoemstar❄ 18:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Storm you had no right to say that. These blanks are on hold. You know thatCrowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 00:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) But, they can still comment for when the user is fixing them. And besides, they're no longer on hold due to the fact that Dawn hadn't uploaded in the past few weeks. 01:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Crys, you KNOW about the issues with my computer, and I no longer have ANYTHING on my computer. They're no longer on hold now, because I'm using another computer. ¬Dawn http://images.wikia.com/warriors-rp/images/4/41/KitMaShortreup.png -shudders- those eyes and that tail. Ew. Now you know how much I suck :P Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 09:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Computer or not, you seemed to be perfectly fine the last few days. =P Thicken and smooth out the lineart, fix the nose so it's like the other noses on the chararts that are approved, and the ear seems a little.. off. 20:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Leader Blanks ~ For Approval I'll post females and longhairs once this is approved. Dawn asked me to make these o3o 17:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC Fix the right(our right) paw and maybe put the tip of the tail slanted down? ~Cinder The paws are okay, but they look liek they have no toes because it has no thingies that seperates them. The the tail seems a little uneven, probably fix that? 22:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) -flails- I meant the leg. Its too curved. Cinder Agreeing with Cinder! Sexy, though! 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ''' 09:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's the chest that's covering part of the leg at this angle, so I think it's fine. The (our) right paw in the back has some uneven lineart, and the thingies that show that there's toes are completly straight, when it's not supposed to be like that.. 01:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The tail curve is kinda unrealistic, its curving, by how it looks, at a wierd angle, like 180 degrees. maybe make it a bit rounder? ♥Stoemstar❄ 00:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Still working? ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I totally forgot about these. XDD The leg appears curved because the chest is covering half of it- the torso is rotated slightly, enough that the curve of the chest covers the leg. As for the tail, I cannot curve it more, as it'll look funny. It's not bent at 180 degrees; it's curved vaguely like the curve of an 'S'. To represent that, if you can't be creative, try to get fancy with your shading, and it'll look perfectly natural. Just give it some depth along the top of the tail-tip's lineart, where the curve should be. ;D The toe lines on the right back paw are gonna be straight, 'cause that foot's facing straight on. I traced this directly from a photograph...but I can try to even out the lineart on the tail. Sorry if I seem defensive; I've been studying cat anatomy for ages. xD I'll reupload these after I'm off being grounded...probably tomorrow night if I don't have too much work. 03:07, April 11, 2013 (UTC) kk~ 18:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Sorry about the wait, I've been horribly busy. x.x 00:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The tail still seem a little.. idk. Maybe put it at a different position? 01:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'd rather leave the tail in its position, as it looks fine to me as it is. Lines always look awkward as a blank. But the only other option for the tail at the pose this blank's in is to be curled around the paws, but that's sorta overused. xD 03:34, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Eh, yeah. The nose seems a little crooked from the shape of the mouth. Holycowhowdidyoumakethat 04:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. I angled the nose...g'aaw, I give credit to whoever can rotate a nose like that....it took me more than ten tries to get it to look decent. b: Thanks 8D 04:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I like. I can't pick out anything major. -coughimanoobcough- CBA? Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 08:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe enlargen the nose or reangle the mouth to make the nose not so... squiggly? 03:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) If I re-angle either of those, I'd have to rotate the whole head, and then to make it flow, most of the posture of the cat. The nose is as big as it should get for a cat of this size, so I'd rather not play with that...I could just go back to the nose we had earlier, since that seems to be better. An angled nose is gonna look squiggly, as there's no way of making it smooth with blanks this size, I apologize. 21:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I think they're fine. CBA. 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 01:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sapphosky (W) ~ For Approval <3333333333 Sapphosky<3333 Comments? 23:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) <33333333333333333 I would make Hunting's charart, but you know how that would go. x3 Define shading a tad, maybe, please? :3 And blurr her back patch a bit. <3 23:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I luv it! <3333333 Like Silver said, define the shading. ♥Stoemstar❄ 23:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The back patch is supposed to look defined, as that is what it really looked like. Also, because she is mostly a white cat, the shading is supposed to be light. 23:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) idk if a i can but approved (talk) 01:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, erm, you can't, Trp. You're not a senior warrior, and besides, the shading should be defined a tad in a few places. 01:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fine, honestly. If I darken the shading any more, the back legs will look gray and a lot of it will be too dark. 02:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then. CBA? 02:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the front leg closest to us? 17:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks ~ For Approval e.e 20:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Remove the tag on the collar, also make it a little more realistic. Make the head a teensy bit larger. I am [[Fawnpaw|'Cinder]] 20:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Erm, this is entirely based off a real life pic, and the tag should be kept because if people don't want it, they should remove it themselves. Most kittypets have collars, and this is the most realistic I can make without making it look like a failure. 23:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Make the collar itself thinner on the sides (if you know what I mean.) and make the head larger. Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 03:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not even touching the heads. I already said this a lot of times: I traced this right off a real life pic, and the head might seem small from the angle. The collar is also as thick as the lineart itself, so I think it's fine. 04:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) -coughithinkthattheheadsarealittletoosmall- Anyways, make the ears a tad bigger. ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I already tried to see what the heads would look like if I resized them, and then if I made them like that, you guys will all complain that it's too big. 23:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes big is cute ouo ♥Stoemstar❄ 23:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Still not changing. The heads are as big as the warrior and deputy blanks :P 23:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Crys, we're trying to help. Both a senior warrior and your deputy have said to make the head larger, so please do so e.e Edit: Gah, sorry, I got too aggressive there. Well, we can lecture you, but it's just a lineart after all. ¬Dawn It's ''as big as the warrior blanks. And there are cats that have heads the size like this. If you think the head is too big, do it yourself and find out how it looks like with a head hanging from the shoulders like an oversized burden. Yeah, I'm being stubborn but I've been talking to others and they say it's all right and that they have cats that are like that. 04:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Could you make the collar strap smaller? :P 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 09:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Just gonna put a smidge of my two-sense into this, the warriors' head is turned to the side. There heads either need to have a smaller body attached, or their necks are leaning awfully far back, on the verge of breaking, for the depth to be accurate. I'd recommend enlarging the head. Either that, or thin out the neck. It looks like a head was just pasted on top of a chest. 03:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's probably the collar that's making the chararts look like they have small heads. .-. I've traced directly off a real life image, but I'll just thin out the neck. 03:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Tracing's not the best solution, as it's a photograph. photos can have different angles from everything else and show depth, but with lines and how most people shade, that depth will be lost and the image will never look correctly-sized. 21:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Jewelheart (W) ~ For Approval .o. I really like how the shading came out. Comments? 20:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) <3 Define dat earpink. 20:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the earpink that way... it gives more realism, yah know? 20:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) A cats ear would be a bit pinker, I would have to say. ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually, cats don't always have pink ears. They can be gray or white or something like Cheetah's. 23:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop (W) ~ For Approval Shading was being mean.... comments? 20:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Shading be nice >:C Anyways, lighten the shading and define the earpink. 20:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Look at Jewelheart's comment. ouo 20:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I tried to lighten it... -fails- '''Re-uploaded. 21:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Use a lower opacity. 21:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I did. 21:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop be so annoying I redone the whole shading. And no, not lighting it because I think it's perfectly fine with dark shading like this. 01:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Define the ear pink. ♥Stoemstar❄ 22:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Look at Jewelheart's comment above. Pink earpink unrealistic. Grayish pink earpink realistic. ouo 23:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Rowanflight (W) ~ CBA <333 this girl to the moon and back. Comments? 20:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) <3333 Define the shading on the tail just a tad? 20:57, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re-Ups^ I hate it D: 21:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) This is pretty<333 CBA? 22:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 17:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine (W) ~ For Approval I love her so much<3 Comments? 20:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oooh, nice, but I think I can see some waste near the tail¬ 'Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 09:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't see anything...where near the tail, do you mean? 10:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) It's a little trail from the backbone to the tip of the tail. Define the shading a tad. 19:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC)